the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HouseofAnubisLuv234/Will House of Anubis last?
Ok everyone knows that Nina has left,and now Mara is going to leave too. That's two characters. I'll admit it's great that Nina isn't hogging up the spotlight all the time and we get to see more insight of the characters, especially Eddie. But the lack of her presence on the show is still hard for some fans to deal with, especially me, because though I didn't love her as much as other characters, it broke my heart that there will be no Fabina moments this season. When Fabian was worried and crying all over Nina's absence, it just tore me apart. I like seeing angry Fabian though (it was scary, but I like how he changed from last season). Anyway, they cast Alex Shipp KT Rush to replace Nina and whether you like or not, we all have to admit that her purpose on the show was to take Nina's place, not intentionally of course, but that's the reason why she was written in. Their storylines are just too similar to me. They are both main characters (I know that Eddie is really the main character this season, but she could be considered one of the important main characters), they were both drawn to Anubis house by someone (either a relative or an old person), and their grandparents are either sick or dead. Not to mention the elephant in the room, they're both AMERICAN!!! I wish it was a little more original and I don't like how they made KT all nice and sweet instead of sassy like she was supposed to be. I would like for someone other than Patricia to have a wild side. I find it funny how they never met. And why are all the special kids American? Keep in mind, I don't hate KT, but the people that say she's taking Nina's place do have a point. But anyways, it was annoying hearing the rumors saying that Nat was coming back and when she really isn't. With her void on HOA, it is really going to draw viewers away from the show. We've already seen proof of this as theseason 3 first episode ratings had dropped from last season. I don't care what Nat said on Twitter, it doesn't necessarily mean she'll come back, but rather saving millions of fans from disappointment. On Mara leaving, I was really shocked to hear that, more than I was when Nat announced her departure. Apparently Tasie wants to move on, but now I don't see how this show is going to go on past S3. I think it may be the last season. I know this might be an unpopular opinion but it's the truth. A show can only last so long when the characters are leaving and more people are always being cast (Disregard daytime soap operas or Degrassi, this is Nickelodeon we're talking about, their shows only last about 3 years anyway). I don't think there will be a S4 and there is little to no hope for one. Unfortunately, I will miss this show but I'm at least glad Mara will still be on for the rest of the season. Category:Blog posts